


Daisies

by FrenchCrazyDreamer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child, Clexa, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, One-Shot, Pregnancy, This is 500 words of cute and fluff, clexa baby, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCrazyDreamer/pseuds/FrenchCrazyDreamer
Summary: Clarke, Lexa, love and daisies.





	Daisies

I like it when you dance. I like it when you twirl around the apartment and send dust everywhere, your hair and your dress flying all around you like a halo.

I love your smile, when it’s framed by your blonde locks and bathed in morning light. There is a soft, ancient look to your image when you stand against that wall, as if you’re not from these times. As if you were born a thousand years ago, but you didn’t age one bit.

I live for those Friday afternoons when I wait at your school, and you watch the children leave the class before you come to place a kiss upon my cheek. We then go buy ice cream – vanilla for me, strawberry for you – and we sit on our bench, both facing the river. It’s pretty, by the river. Especially in spring, with the shine of the sun and the daisies all around.

Sometimes on the way back, I like to pick one and tuck it in your hair. Two of my favorite things: love, and flowers.

Ever since you barged into my life with your messy hair and your dresses covered in paint, neither of those things have been lacking. Especially since that night you walked out of the bathroom with a teary smile and a white stick in your hand, two clear pink lines showing proudly on the small screen.

So now we keep watching the sunset by the river every Friday, and you keep dancing around with your crazy dresses whenever you feel like it, while I watch you grow more beautiful and round every day. My heart seizes in my chest every time I feel that kick in the palm of my hand.

I like it when you sing. I like it when you whisper love songs into my ear at night, or when you take your guitar and draw tears from my eyes with that raspy voice of yours. These days though, I’m the one doing the singing. I set my head over your belly and I hum to our child – not very well, I will admit, and completely out of tune, but it calms the both of you and it makes me feel at peace.

When they place her into my arms the first time, with her wild, unruly curls and her sky blue eyes, I am awed enough to know right away the memory will be blurred by the curtain of my tears – but I don’t mind for a second. Skye Griffin-Woods is too beautiful not to cry.

I love how much she looks like you. I love braiding her blonde hair away from that pretty lean face, and I love watching it fall back out as she twirls around the apartment. She is your spitting image, but you say she behaves like me (and that makes me prouder than I’ll ever admit).

She likes chocolate ice cream, this daughter of ours. She likes chocolate ice cream, and I’ve never loved Friday afternoons as much as I do.  
Skye looks so pretty with daisies in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my fanfiction tumblr : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/camillethewritter (I plan on posting an aesthetic board soon)(like, tomorrow maybe)
> 
> Thank you for reading! As always, feel free to share your opinion, but please be polite about it :)
> 
> If you see mistakes please do point them out, English is not my first language, I will fix them gladly.
> 
> I might post a second one-shot for this universe, but if I do it will most probably be short too.
> 
> I don't know what this is you guys, I literally wrote it in like 15 minutes x3 I was feeling inspired, and this happened. I kinda like the aesthetic image of it though. Personal thoughts of course. :D


End file.
